


The Morning After

by thatguy2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy2/pseuds/thatguy2
Summary: Two newlyweds celebrate their marriage.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, constructive criticism is appreciated.

"Bran."

Bran gently woke up to the sound of a young man softly snoring, his head nuzzled deeply against his neck. He was no stranger to sharing a bed with this knight, Gareth, not by any stretch of the imagination. Hell, they had first started sharing a bed nearly two years ago. 

He gently rolled over, pulling the knight's slightly bigger body so that the two of them were right against each other. He smiled, kissing the man many different times. 

"We're married now." He nuzzled closer to the man and kissed him again, for longer this time. He pulled Gareth closer, placing his head on his chest.

"I love you so much." Bran quietly said, pausing momentarily to smile at the young man. 

"I love you too." 

Gareth gently moved Bran off to the side for the moment, before he gently laid down on top of him, chest against chest, groin against groin. Both of their manhoods were growing hard at this point, precum leaking from the tips. Gareth's eyes met his husband's, a warm smile growing on his face as he gently stroked the other knight's beard.

The fire they had lit earlier that morning for their previous lovemaking still slowly burned in the fireplace, the flickering flames giving the room an orange glow. The musky scent of their love making from the past night had filled the room and made both men that much harder.

Bran's tongue slowly and gently invaded his husband's mouth as their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss, their cocks grinding against each other as both men gasped and moaned at the gentle touches.

They had taken the time to slowly pleasure each other, kissing and stroking to find the spots where both of them would moan the loudest.

Gareth slowly entered the other knight as Bran's lips met Gareth's in another kiss, both men swallowing each other's moans as they groaned into each other. The sensation was incredible, so warm and wet, not to mention slick from all the seed they had spent earlier. Gareth wrapped his arms around his husband and laid his chest against his as he began to thrust more wildly, both men bucking wildly as the fire in their loins grew hotter with each moment.

With a loud cry Gareth spent his seed deep inside his husband, stroking the other knight and bringing him to orgasm as a white heat rushed through both men. Bran groaned loudly as Gareth continued to thrust into him and masturbate him, bringing both men to another powerful orgasm.

He collapsed onto his husband, nipping his neck and kissing him as both men shuddered and gasped, pleasure shooting from their cocks. 

"I think we may have to have a bath or two to get all cleaned up," Bran chuckled. "Not that I mind all the times we have laid together."

"I wouldn't mind getting to share a bath with you. God knows how much we love each other." Both men laughed happily at the joke, getting out from the furs and heading towards the bath.


End file.
